1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium on which an image is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device for recording information other than an image on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U. S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly and electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
The conventional electro-developing type camera, however, is not constructed so that various information related to a photographed picture such as the photographed date can be recorded on the electro-developing recording medium. Therefore, when the image developed by the electro-developing recording medium is reproduced, for example, information such as the photographed date can not be indicated on the display device.